


Eyes up, Guardian

by olderpeach



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, a nightstalker to be specific, because he's a guardian, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olderpeach/pseuds/olderpeach
Summary: When he opened his eyes he felt different. He felt the void tug on his finger tips as if asking to be drawn from. He just stayed there, in his room on the floor, and felt. In his head a phrase repeated itself like a mantra.Draw from the Void. Light the way.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Eyes Up

He was bored. That was the only way he could describe what he was feeling, and he wasn’t even able to feel anything. He was a Ghost named Ghost, and he’d been searching for his guardian for a long, oh so very long time. He knew they were out there, just out of reach farther than maybe a jumpship could carry him. So, he waited, and he waited, and he waited, and then he waited some more, until the Ishtar collective held no more knowledge for him to attempt to decipher, Mars was fun and all but the Ikelos weapon blueprints and the pilfering of said blueprints and some weapons could only keep him so sustained. By now, he had collected so much glimmer he could in theory begin producing the stuff himself, whoever his guardian is destined to be they’d be receiving a large trust fund of the stuff.

“Maybe Mercury will keep me entertained for a bit, or at least those fanatics that seem to be following Osiris around” the Ghost said aloud to no one in particular. It was an easy thing to do, just find the nearest collection of guardians going to run crucible operations and stowaway on their ship till they make their way to his destination. He’d done it before; how else would he get around? So, he waited in the hanger for a ship to ride, boarded and just waited. He’d get there eventually and when he did, he’d just wander looking for something to do, while avoiding vex. Always avoid vex.

It took a while, but he made it to Mercury. It was, hot? The landscape reminded him of his time on Mars and his biggest observation was sand, sand everywhere. And warring vex and cabal too … it was just a smaller Mars, maybe warmer but still Mars. Well, he was here now, he may as well start exploring, get his mind off of the whole no guardian thing.

So, how did he end up in this mess, a fire fight between the vex and cabal was never on his list of things to do during his visit to mini hotter Mars. ‘why can’t everything just go my way for once?’ he mumbled to himself in hopes maybe he could just leave in peace. Well, he knows he can’t they’d shoot a defenseless ghost on sight, one less guardian to deal with in the future. As he was thinking this, he failed to take notice of a vex rift beginning to open behind him. It opened slowly, but just enough for the tethers of time to begin sucking in the unsuspecting ghost in. Feeling a tug, the ghost turned helplessly as they were sucked in descending into the corridors of time. The only thing left in the ghost’s place was a soggy singed notebook, number 13 as it appeared.

-  
Izuku was tired. The quirkless boy had been through this before, Kachan had once again showed that he had lucked out on the genetic lottery, ‘maybe I should take his advice … no mom would be sad’ the boy mulled over in his head. He had walked down the stairs of the school building and had made his way outside lamenting over himself, the useless quirkless Deku. ‘I can be a hero, yeah’. His foot collided with something and he looked up to see the koi pond with his singed now soggy notebook, sigh, he reached out and as he did, so a rift opened, white with lines forming a grid collapsing in on itself, collecting the notebook out of the pond. “Is this a quirk?” the boy mumbled to himself as now in the place of his notebook hovering an inch or so above the water was … a Christmas ornament with a blue eye? The two stared at one another for what felt like hours, each having varying emotions. As the two stared the small ornament began to rise, getting closer to the boy. Now, Izuku was panicking as the small object began looking him over … almost surgically. The objects eye widened as if having an epiphany, “YES!!! YES!!! I found you!!!” the object hovered and moved around Izuku faster seemingly happy and elated for some reason. Izuku taken aback by the sudden outburst promptly tripped over his own feet and watched as the ornament continued. 

“U-umm a-are y-y-ou a quirk of some kind?” he asked looking around to see if anyone was messing with him. 

The ornament stopped and looked at him, “A quirk? Like a behavioral trait? You are speaking Japanese I presume. Maybe from some colony outside of the last city that still speaks the dead langu…” the item stops and finally takes notice of its surroundings. The buildings still standing not crumbling into ruble like in the EDZ, no trace of Fallen or any connection to the Tower and the Vanguard. “Where am I?” the ghost asks.

“A-aldera junior high, in m-musutafu Japan” the boy stammers out, his nervousness ever present.

“… okay … when am I?” the Ghost watched as the boy’s face morphed from one of fear and nervousness to one of anxious curiosity.

“…23XX” the boy manages to get out without stammering. The two just awkwardly stare at one another before the object begins laughing.

“HAHAHAHA!!! Oh it makes so much sense now!! I couldn’t find you because of not wear you were but when you were!! Well that … makes no sense. This is meant to be the golden age, I still hold lightandamstillconectedtothetravelerbutIcantseemtopinpointitmaybeIdidn’tslipthroughtimebutdimentsionsmuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermutter…” 

‘Is that what that looks like when I do that? That’s so … creepy’ the boy lamented to himself. The object seemingly never needed to breath as it continued for the next five minutes before it cut itself off abruptly.

“Well, I’m not even going to think about that. But its you!!! You have no idea how long I have been looking for you, the others said you’d know when you found them by, they really meant it didn’t they. Wow. So, judging by that face you have, you have no idea what I am.” The boy still wide eyed from this whole encounter just nodded, “Well I am a Ghost, hold your questions for now, and I was created in the dying breaths of the Traveler, I said hold your questions, to seek out those who could wield the light to be able to combat the forces of the darkness. You are one of those said beings, you can be a guardian, my guardian.”

“… that’s a lot to take in …” the boy said to himself, still in disbelief of the whole situation. He’d honestly be writing this down somewhere so he could process it later but that was gone. It didn’t feel real. So he asked a question, “Why?”

“Because I have been searching for you for a very long time” the Ghost smiled? It was oddly expressive for only having one eye.

“Okay, so how do I … use the light? Is it like a quirk? Do I just … umm … flash people … that sounded wrong. I just, how?” The boy asked as if pleading something that did not go unnoticed to the Ghost.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there” the Ghost said cryptically “For now you just continue on your day while I go establish communications, I’ll just track you when I need to meet up with you. And now, I need figure out what this thing referred to as the internet is and if we can use it.”  
-  
“I honestly don't think you can be a hero without a quirk. If you want to help people, there's plenty of other ways to do it. You can become a police officer. They get crap because the heroes capture most of the villains, but it's a fine profession. It's not bad to have a dream young man, just... make sure your dreams are obtainable, realistic, understand?”

‘Well, at least I got my answer’ Izuku lamented as he walked towards his and his mother’s apartment, he had decided not to follow the explosions he had heard in the distance. He didn’t have his notebook, so he’d just look it up later when he had a new one. He approached the door, took out his key and opened the door. Noticing his mom’s shoes were missing he had assumed she was out getting groceries or something of the sort. The apartment lay still, no signs of life present other than himself. The Midoriya’s were not poor by any means, but they were by no means wealthy. They lived comfortably in their small apartment, nothing too or overly extravagant. Izuku’s mother, Inko Midoriya, worked as a clerk in a law firm and made good money for the two of them. His father on the other hand, had filed for divorce the day Izuku was diagnosed quirkless, claiming that no son of his could be a … well you get the point. 

He walked through the empty living space and made his way to his room, on his door the All Might name plate hung there. A little part in him was reminded of All Might’s words to him and it hurt, and as he clenched his fists, he took a deep breath and removed the plate from his door. He sighed as he opened the door to find his computer on, with a little visitor hovering over the keyboard. Said visitor turned to him, its blue eye gazing at him.

“OH! Hey there! Sorry I let myself in it’s just opening doors and hacking things are basically all of what Ghosts do in the field. Well past that point, your version of Earth is just so fascinating, the way human biology has diverged this far as opposed to my own is a wonder to behold. Hehe, I’ll stop talking about that now. Well lets make you a guardian.” Izuku, just looked confused as his eyes rolled back as he promptly fainted. 

-  
White. That is all he could see. He focused a bit and soon it was made apparent that it was the floor in front of him that was blinding him. A white abyss, pure in its formation, rough in its presentation. He stood before it at the edge, not afraid, timid but not afraid. Slowly he made his way into it, sinking as if it were water. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the light. His heart pulsed as he was drawn in. Just existing there for what felt like hours, he opened his eyes and saw deep into the depths of the void, and as he peered into the unknown it peered right back at him, and he froze for but a moment. A moment of weakness, for the useless Deku he was. The voices got louder and louder as they kept beating him down until he had a moment of clarity he wasn’t useless, his mother loved him, and Ghost has been looking for him, he’d prove everyone wrong and his heart began pounding. He then grit his teeth and steeled himself as a surge of courage allowed him to reach out to the void and he drew from it. Allowing it to coalesce in his hand as he then pulled back and drew his first arrow, and let it cut through the voices that plagued him for years and lit the way.

-  
“Eyes up guardian”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character notes: Why did I made Izuku a hunter? Well to be honest I think it makes the most sense, he doesn't have the bulkiest build and seems more built for speed than anything. And as for nightstalker, I think it represents his character the best as a supportive person, a nightstalker in the lore is an outcast but does their best when they are supporting others so I think it overall fits. And no, I don't think that he will be gaining any of the other subclasses anytime soon, mostly because I main nightstalker and wanted to bring it into BNHA but on the other hand I have a HC that guardians have their own identities because of their subclass, yes I know Zavala has been shown as both a striker and a defender but I feel that even then in his younger years he may have been a striker but by becoming a vangaurd he became a defender in his mentality.
> 
> Story notes: I am undecided as to what UA class I'll put Izuku in. On one hand cannon goes a bit out the window if I put him in 1B but that gives its own freedoms, on the other he can learn from our favorite sleepy teacher in 1A. As for the exam, he has plenty of time to learn the way o the trapper and pathfinder before then. I have a plan for the way of the wraith and changing it subtlety as to not be so murdery ... yes thats not a word. As for crossing over with Destiny maybe in the future when I reach the point of no return, but hey Riven exists and so does AFO so... yeah. As for our golden loot in the form of exotics, the ones I see being a definite are maybe the stompies seeing as they would fit into the world, same with the lucky pants and the tricksleeves.
> 
> Questions for anyone who cares to read this mess: What class should Izuku be in? What exotics may he one day acquire? Am I going to do a ship? yes. Will it suck because I'm writing it? probably. Do you guys get the chance to decide what its going to be? Partially. Lastly, What class (destiny) would you have Izuku be and what subclass?


	2. The Trails Of UA: Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prelude of the entrance exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abilities :  
> Shadow shot : dead fall 50m radius (last 60sec) / 3 min : moebius (3 shot) 20m radius (last 30sec) / 2 min  
> Grenades : 2 charges / 60 sec per charge / must have casing for spike  
> Smoke : 2 charges / 40 sec per charge / must have casing for trap  
> Dodges : basically infinite / invisible dodge / 10 sec  
> Invisibility timer : 7 seconds  
> All jumps are able to be mixed.

The winter sun rose onto the harrowed grounds of UA. Students from all over Japan would be flocking through the gates to take the UA’s entrance exam. One of these students would be Izuku Midoriya, in the ten months since he had become a guardian, he had grown about five centimeters taller and had put on a deceptive amount of muscle, gone was the small skinny anxious boy that he once was. He was still nervous, but his self-confidence issues had lessened. He was just as awkward, but he was working on it. For his build it would be likened to that of a runner or perhaps a gymnast, packing on a fair amount of dense muscle. His hair now tied in a small bun in the back. His abilities and control over his void light had grown as his intimacy with he light deepened. First came the jumps: the high jump, the strafe jump, and the triple jump. He found he could mix either of the first two jumps with the third to allow him a lot of vertical and horizontal mobility. Ghost had taught him the basics of grenades, how they work, why they do and so on and so forth. He also held the casings for his void spike grenades, by far his easiest to prepare but he was always drawn to the void wall. The flames were cool to the touch and due to how rare flying quirks were, they were a great way to seal off an area. He had trouble with the vortex grenade seeing as it was miniature gravity well, Ghost had guessed it was due to being a warlock specialty. The smoke bombs however were interesting, one could be actively used as a trap after being encased in a casing much like the void spike, but he had found away to manipulate the void light within the smoke to grant him a pseudo invisibility by manipulating photons of light to be reflective. He could even do it while moving without the smoke, but he needed to concentrate while doing so, meaning all he could do was run while invisible. He could actively call upon his dusk bow and fire his shadow shot or shots depending how he wished to manipulate it every two minutes or so, it depended on how many things he could tether and draw void energy back from. The light had boosted his body to peak human performance he faster stronger and his reflexes had sharpened to a point, gone was the useless Deku he used to be.

He felt ready as he crossed under UA’s main gate nervous in what was to come, but confident in his ability to overcome what ever they threw in his way. He wore his middle school uniform but anyone from the outside could see it was too small for him. He walked in his red boots across the cement tiles silently as if trying to walk by a sleeping tiger undisturbed. He took notice of a raised tile and stepped around it to avoid tripping, unknown to him a blue haired student would trip and be caught by a brunette with a bob cut using her quirk on him. He could feel Ghost’s presence in the sub-space pocket dimension they created together using Ghost’s unique abilities to transmat items to and from the space including but not limited to their glimmer generator, his collection of casings for his grenades and smoke bombs, a hand cannon that Ghost won let Izuku touch, his set of hunter knives and himself. He read the rulebook, you could bring in a knife if you brought in documentation and it was approved. That’s why he arrived earlier than most, well that and he wanted to avoid Bakugo. He had begun to ignore Izuku ever since he was caught by that slime villain about ten months ago, maybe it humbled him a bit. It didn’t matter though, the damage to their former friendship had been done and Izuku was more than willing to let it fizzle out. He was going to be a hero, and it didn’t matter what Bakugo said, thought, or did anymore.

He made his way to through the front door and found his papers, along with his exam card. He then approached the desk that indicated it was for special paperwork. There was a man sitting there, his eyes had deep heavy bags underneath as if he hadn’t gotten a good night’s rest in days … maybe weeks. His long greasy hair coved a majority of his face, but he had some noticeable stubble on the bottom of his chin. He wore an all-black jumpsuit with a large grey scarf that looked more like loose bandages. He was an underground hero, that much was obvious. Which one, one could only guess. Underground heroics was not for the faint of heart, but their anonymity was important to their line of work. If Izuku was being honest and he was, underground heroes where some of the only real heroes left.

As Izuku approached the man, he withdrew two hunter knives from subspace and placed them, along with his paperwork, on the table in front of the man. The man eyed him before, taking his paperwork and having a look over. He then turned to Izuku before speaking.

“According to your quirk registration, these aren’t necessary for you to operate your quirk. I’d like to ask why you’re asking for approval for these. It seems illogical.” The man questioned.

“Well, while my q-quirk” the man noticed he seem uncomfortable at the word but paid no mind to it, “may have a lot of p-potentially combative abilities, I’d feel more c-comfortable if I didn’t have to rely on it. Sure, it can help, but in the end its just a tool. I can’t always rely on it be there when there are erasure quirks exist.” The man looked into his eyes, looking for something before giving him a creepy smile. 

“That’s logical enough for me, approved, but if you don’t mind, we’ll hold onto these until you arrive at your test site for the practical. Ask your observer for them.” Izuku nodded left the knives with him and walked away to his testing room for the theoretical exam.  
-  
Aizawa looked down at the paper, ‘Izuku Midoriya, quirk: Nightstaker abilities include … Kan has the first three picks this year because of my punishment for ... last year and if he makes it in, he’ll probably take him just to spite me. Damn rat. Well, just because you have potential doesn’t mean you’ll pass. I’d wish him luck, but I feel like he doesn’t need it.’ Taking out a juice pouch he slurps it dry and throws it away before wrapping himself in his sleeping bag and sitting back down in his chair. He had, in fact, not gotten a good night sleep in days and he was desperate for one.  
-  
The theoretical was … easy? Most of the general education stuff was just that general information on what you studied for math, Japanese, and the like. Soon everyone had gathered in the large auditorium looking over a man with long blond hair not unlike that of a cockatoo in a leather jacket with a device around his neck, a directional speaker. ‘Present Mic’ Izuku concludes with a small smile on his face. He didn’t even notice the distain on Bakugo’s face or even that the boy had sat down next to him. His connection to the light, allowed him to be calmer and more reserved. The light always at the tips of his fingers ready to be released. He sat there following along with the exam’s parameters the point values of each bot, the rules and the like. But he did notice something, the rules explicitly stated that he could not attack or hinder any other applicants, but nothing said he couldn’t help others. He was processing this as the unnoticed blue haired boy sat back down after question the exams fourth robot the zero pointer. Izuku noticed the people around him standing up and he followed suit, exiting the auditorium to the busses. He boarded the bus to test site B and sat quietly in the front, looking over the guidebook again to make sure he doesn’t forget anything. 

The ride was peaceful for the most part. Some students talked with one another, some began focusing, and some looked like they were going to puke. The bus came to a stop in front of a miniature city surrounded by large, tall walls. The students disembarked from the bus as Izuku made his way to who he assumed was the observer for test site B and quickly collected his knives. Izuku reached into his bag and pulled out a large bundle of grey cloth, he wrapped the majority around his neck as he let a portion dangle off his right shoulder down to about the bottom of his shoulder blade. he then let his hair down before tying it into a tight bun finally pulling up the hood of his makeshift hunter cloak. He breathed, collecting his thoughts, focus driven to a point. Till he saw a girl with bob shifting nervously. He allowed himself to be distracted as he went over to calm her down, only to be stopped by a young man in custom blue track suit.

“What do you think you’re doing? Are you going to go distract her and ruin her chances?” the boy questioned very aggressively.

“N-no, s-she’s just nervous and I wanted to calm her down and I w-wanted to make sure she was alright before y-you know the exam” Izuku said taking a deep breath to steady himself before walking past the boy and approaching the girl. “You’ll do fine you know, just take a deep breath…” she looked at him before taking a deep breath calming quickly. “Are you good to go?” he asked her softly, receiving a nod from the girl. “Good, because the doors are opening” he turned to the opening walls, as the city opened to the hero hopefuls. ‘Draw from the void. Light the way’ he thought to himself as over the intercom a voice sounded off.

“START!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA, I AM (HERE) back and I had an itch to scratch to get this out. Oh man this is fun. Well not much is up with me but I’m having fun writing this. But I feel like I made our broccoli a little too OOC. I’ll attempt to clean it up.
> 
> Story notes: as for classes I have like 2-3 more chapters before I decide which class. But regardless I have shown Aizawa’s line of thinking. Also a note, I don’t think Izuku is op with that nightstalker skill set its more of a lore thing but I feel like he could realistically use the shadowshot that often. He’s the only guardian in this world, and it just seems like the right thing to do? Honestly with nightstalkers kit he’s more of a jack of all trades kind of character. Also in regards to why his abilities come off of cool down so quickly, well that’s mostly because the whole notion of cooldowns is BS. They mostly exist in the game because it’s a game, cinematics depicts cayde being able to shift from golden gun to blade barrage in seconds after his GG was canceled. Even so the light can be manipulated in lots of different ways and thats why we have the subclass nodes.
> 
> SHIP notes: I have for now decided to do a 1b ship because, AO3 needs more of them. It won’t be poly because I suck at writing as it is and don’t think I’d be able to handle that. But he will get with one of the 1b girls regardless of whatever class he’s in.
> 
> General questions: is it weird that that two classes are separated during heroics? All might has 3 hours at the beginning of the series, it would make sense to have 1a and 1b be together for heroics so he could save time rather than doing 2 sessions.
> 
> Now time for me to figure out how write combat.
> 
> Lastly, Have a nice day everyone  
> -Peach


	3. The Trails Of UA: The Practical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now have the Practical portion of the exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abilities :  
> Shadow shot : dead fall 50m radius (last 60sec) / 3 min : moebius (3 shot) 20m radius (last 30sec) / 2 min  
> Grenades : 2 charges / 60 sec per charge / must have casing for spike  
> Smoke : 2 charges / 40 sec per charge / must have casing for trap  
> Dodges : basically infinite / invisible dodge / 10 sec  
> Invisibility timer : 7 seconds  
> All jumps are able to be mixed.

“START!”

The room would be almost pitch black if it weren’t for monitor casting the room in an electric blue hue. The glow emitted from the monitor illuminated the faces of UA’s teachers, the lot of them around the room in different places. And in the center was what could only be described as a mouse, bear, and perhaps dog hybrid but most importantly it was UA’s principal Nedzu, next to the chimera was a tall lengthy blond man who could only be described as a skeleton. 

Sekijiro Kan, better known as the blood hero Vlad King, sat near the pro hero Snipe towards the back of the room. The silver haired hero took a swig from his thermos before returning his gaze to the screens, like most of the others in the room they took note of the few who had rushed when Mic had started the test. Students like these were paramount in heroics, either due to lack of hesitation or a quick reaction time but in the best cases both. Kan took a cursory glance at his notes seeing if any of these students were on the front of the page, before returning to the monitors. ‘Katsuki Bakugo, overall good instincts and reaction time but this year I want to focus on versatility rather than overall power, and as a close to mid-range fighter with a quirk unsuited to rescue operations, I don’t think he’d fit in to my class.’ Kan mulled over in his mind.

The monitor began displaying applicants as more made their way past the gates, the displays kept up with the early starters, tagging them due to their quick movement. In the corner of the room, Shota Aizawa the pro hero Erasurehead took note of a few applicants, but one had caught his attention. ‘Izuku Midoriya, quick on his feet and phenomenal reaction speed, I look forward to seeing what you can do’, if anyone were looking at the man, they would most likely be creeped out by his smile. Kan watched the underground hero’s smile and followed his gaze to an applicant wearing a grey hood. He narrowed his eyes, and looked at the applicant list.

‘Izuku Midoriya, quirk … its vague but if Erasure has his eyes on him then that means he has some semblance of potential, the brief description makes me think he has some versatility in underground heroics. Perhaps he’d make a good dawn hero like Snipe.’ Kan sighed ‘If he does well, I want him in my class due to his quirk’s versatility but I know Erasure will fight tooth and nail for him. Maybe we can reach a compromise…’  
-  
The moment the gates opened, and Present Mic shouted for them to begin, Izuku ran forward not hazarding a glance back at the other applicants. He did, however, take immediate notice of his surroundings. The fake city was a 1 to 1 replication of downtown Musutafu, the streets were void of any cars and the only noise he could hear were the sounds of machines coming from up ahead. He allowed himself to focus on what was in front of him, a group of about five robots. A quick cursory glance let him know there were two 1-pointerand two 2 pointers all surrounding a single 3 pointer. It was a fair number of points. Making a quick decision the boy took to the air, he jumped then manipulating his light around is feet, the boy bent his momentum and jumped again this time in midair. 

At the apex of his arc, time seemed to dilate as he reached his left hand forward. He felt the void and he drew from it; he molded the paracausal energies of the void light into his palm and spread it. The void light spilt from his had as he closed his fist around it, channeling it into the shape of his dusk bow. Ten months ago, he would be afraid of the void, as it almost had a mind of its own and would snap at him at the first sign of fear; now he found his relationship with it to be one of partners, he may have been in charge but did not force it to bend to his every whim. And with the dusk bow taking shape, he drew with his right hand forming three arrows but knocking only one onto the dusk bow’s string. He drew the arrow back seamlessly as though there was no draw weight. He aimed at the three pointer and let loose his shadow shot, the arrow arriving at its target causing a great deal of physical damage before bursting out with void tethers connecting to the other bots. Izuku drew again and fired a second arrow, this time managing to puncture the three pointer, leaving a sizable hole through the main body before atomizing it. The tethers glowed as the damaged caused to the three pointer was absorbed by the tethers into the void anchor before being redirected to all of the robots in a matter of milliseconds as the void consumed them all, atomizing them as well. 

The boy landed, not wasting a second before running off again. Bow still in hand he came across a pair of two pointers, shooting his last arrow quickly the two before throwing a smoke bomb at the ground wrapping himself in the void. The machines were quickly tethered together both moving noticeably slower as if over encumbered. The boy approaches the two targeting the one he hit with his shadow shot, he rushed it two knives in hand and jumped, using his legs to twist and spin preforming a blade carnival before landing. The two bots fell to the finisher, the kinetic energy feeding the void anchor like before then atomizing the two bots.

-

The dark monitoring room hid the emancipated form of the number one hero, Toshinori Yagi. He had joined the school’s staff in order to search for someone to become his successor and inherit One for All as its ninth inheritor. While he had no say in the proceedings of the exam, it was his first chance to screen potential successors. It also gave him time to keep his former sidekick Nighteye off his back with his recommended protégé Mirio Togata. The boy wasn’t bad by any means he just seemed like a carbon copy of himself. He wasn’t looking for that, so he here was. 

He watched as the test began some students ran in immediately, but he wasn’t looking for fast reaction times; he was looking for someone who embodied the heart of a hero. He watched as students destroyed bots left and right, and while defeating villains was an important part of being a hero, was only one facet of the job and duty of heroes. A few students had caught his attention though, one such student would jump in front of others when they weren’t paying attention to bots that would get behind them, he had some kind of hardening quirk. ‘He seemed like a good candidate, but it’s too early to offer the quirk. I can’t be too hasty.’ He thought to himself feeling a tug on his suit. He turned to see Nedzu’s beady black eyes looking up to him

“Found anyone of interest, Yagi-san?” the quirked animal asked.

“A few, but I’d like to get to know them more before making my decision.”

“Understandable, it is a big decision.”

The two watched as a student in a greyhood threw a smoke bomb at another applicant who had entered the fetal position clutching their stomach and was being targeted by a one pointer. The student vanished for but a second or two before reappearing firing a laser through the one pointer. The chimera smiled. 

“My my, this year certainly has a higher number of students earning rescue points. Well, all except the current top scorer.” He said to himself, “Well, I suppose it’s time for the obstacle. Yagi-san would you like to do the honors?” The skeletal man just nodded and pressed the large button.

-  
Izuku had not stopped running, mostly because he never grew tired. The light did wonders to preserving and boosting his stamina. He had made his ways to the roofs by finding small foot holds to chain his high jumps with. He had occasionally thrown his smoke bomb at applicants who were obviously getting in way over their heads, it was obvious the bots were not equipped with any thermal imaging of any kind. But that just played into his favor. He had amassed a total of 43 points at this point, most likely enough to pass the exam. He stopped running and crouched down on a ledge looking over several applicants fighting for points. 

“That’s 48 points” the blue haired boy from earlier called out to no one.

“t-that’s 28” said the brunette. 

‘well, I think I’m in the clear. I wonder if mom’s making katsudon for dinner’ Izuku thought to himself, as the city started shaking. Suddenly a cloud of dust was kicked up between two buildings farther up the street. 

Rising to its full height, the zero-pointer stood taller than the building Izuku stood upon. From his vantage point he watched as it crumbled portion of the building next to him, over to where the students had been fighting. A number of students, including the bluenette, could be seen run through the dust, attempting to escape the towering machine. Izuku watched in fascination as they ran in fear, until he felt something. He may not have had is radar, but his own hearing was good enough to hear the shout.

“Help!”

The voice sent his mind and body into overdrive, it was hard to see through the smoke, but he could see her. She had been caught and pinned by the stray ruble of the building the zero-pointer crushed. Izuku took a steady breath, and turned around taking four steps before turning back and sprinting off the edge of the building. He twisted and used his bend in momentum to launch him self further as he was falling. As he was falling, he spotted a black-haired applicant running towards the girl. Coming up with a plan, he shouted to the other boy.

“Grab her quickly, I’ll slow it down and provide general support.” The boy with a serious expression wordlessly nodded and sprinted. Izuku used his final jump to help him land safely and reorient himself. He watched as the large hand of the zero-pointer made its way to the two other applicants in an attempt to crush them. Izuku drew a sharp breath and closed his eyes as he braced his legs. He drew upon the void, once again forming his dusk bow. He then formed a singular arrow; it was long and considerably thicker than the three he had produced earlier. He knocked into place and drew, his muscles flexed, unlike the mobius arrows the draw was considerably heavier. He opened his eyes identifying his targets the hand its joints even the individual metal panels that made up the hand, those were all targets to the void. He pushed harder, farther than he’d ever pushed his influence on the void, the weight of the draw causing his fingers to begin to bleed as the light stood by waiting to heal him. He aimed to the building closest to the hand and as he breathed out with an utterance of a single word, he let the shadow shot fly.

“Deadfall”

The tether pierced the building pulsing for a second, like the clam before the storm, before collapsing in on itself and exploding into hundreds of tethers all connecting to the zero-pointer’s hand stopping its momentum. Izuku threw a singular vortex grenade at the hand before rushing to aid the black-haired student. He approached as the boy was getting the girl over his shoulder in a firemen’s carry. 

“Let’s get moving. I don’t know how long that void anchor will last, and we only have seven seconds” Izuku stated, the other boy looked at him quizzically before accepting that he should probably get moving. Izuku drew from the void and threw a smoke bomb at their feet, all three of them turning invisible as they were shrouded in the void light. They ran not paying attention to the atomization of the robot’s entire hand and eventually its entirety as it began leaning towards the void anchor before being caught by the tethers transferring kinetic forces around as the void began atomizing everything tethered.

The trio ran, or more like the duo plus one ran under the cloak of void light before reappearing a good distance away from the destruction. The boys breathed out a sigh as Izuku realized how much damage he caused. The atomization and suppression of the zero-pointer gained him a lot of attention. Some gawked, some were envious, and some were wondering if he was related to anyone in the top ten. All the eyes on him began to make him feel self-conscious as he pulled the hood on his makeshift cloak down further. The black-haired boy was in awe of how powerful his temporary ally was, after all it was very,

“MANLY!!!!!” The black-haired boy shouted startling Izuku and jostling the girl on his back.

“Careful, she’s hurt we don’t want to worsen it.” 

“Right, but what you just did was so manly. There’s no way I could take on that thing.” The boy lamented.

“It doesn’t matter if you could or not, you did the more important thing.” The boy looked confused at Izuku’s words, “you saved a life.”

The boy’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping displaying his sharp teeth at the praise, and the realization of what he had accomplished. Izuku smiled at him as Present Mic could be herd in the distance.

“THAT’S THE END OF THE EXAM! YOUR RESULTS WILL BE MAILED TO YOU IN TWO WEEKS!” 

Izuku smiled inwardly. He was here, as a guardian, and he was here to stay.  
Because this was only the beginning of his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General: WHOOO that was fun, I'm glad I took the time to bang this out. But anyways I'm going to sleep now
> 
> Ships: Still no clue who but I'm open to the 1-a girls again, my brother got on my case about it cause he likes the 1-a girls better, but I digress
> 
> Questions: how was the alterations to the deadfall shadow shot? I know how it works in game but it feels lack luster if i just say it can wait for someone to trigger it. Also how should I deal with all might? I read a lot of fanfics that bash him for the sake of bashing him but I feel like the two of them can come to an understanding. but should he be sus about AFO being connected with Izuku?
> 
> Note: next chapter will be out after my first round of midterms next week. I you have an idea of which class he should be in let me know. I think i've made it clear as to how aizawa and vlad see this version of izuku, so let me know. 
> 
> Till next time  
> -Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work on this site and well in general ... well anyways despite how bad it is I've had this in my head for awhile now and have decided to type this out instead of doing my history notes and reading response ... yeah I'm a bad student but I did it in the name of creativity. Well, as for that I hope I can update this story at least once a month, maybe twice if I have enough time (im a Mech eng major so I'm stressed about that)


End file.
